I love you most
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: A very short and simple Christmas fluff story. Just something to make you feel warm and fuzzy for the holidays.


I've been really happy lately so I decided to write some fluff for the holidays! A simple Yoru/Soi Christmas fluff short story.

* * *

My alarm went off at 8 a.m. and I groaned and stretched, reaching for it. I turned it off and almost cuddled back into the body next to me, but stopped realizing what day it was. IT'S CHRISTMAS! I screamed in my head as I quietly crept out of the bed. I grabbed my robe and slippers before going into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my long purple hair before putting it up into a ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, silent as a cat.

I walked leisurely down the apartment hallway to the cozy living room. In the corner stood a tall Christmas tree, lights glowing and baubles reflecting the room. Packages lay underneath, wrapped meticulously. The walls have garland decorations and decorative holiday blankets draped on the backs of the crème couches. The coffee table has holiday figurines donning them next to candles. The stockings are hung on the wall next to the tree.

I smiled and sighed to myself, walking into the small apartment kitchen. I started the coffee while I took out the breakfast ingredients and began its preparation, humming to myself. I had almost finished the bacon when two pale hands wrapped their way around my waist, their face pressing into my back.

"Merry Christmas," Soifon spoke into my back.

"Merry Christmas, are you ready for breakfast?" I smiled as she nodded into my back. Soi unwound herself from me and took her seat at the table. I finished cooking and set the plates of bacon, pancakes and eggs on the table. "Coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" Soi said. I handed her the coffee and she hummed as she drank it before helping herself to the breakfast spread. Once we had finished our breakfast, we moved to the living room to sit next to the tree.

We traded presents back and forth, opening them and enjoying the company. We had finally finished opening up all of our presents, leaving a mountain of wrapping paper and clothing boxes in our wake. As we finished, Soi stood up and stretched, intending to go to the bedroom to get dressed for the rest of Christmas day's activities. I stopped her before she got out of arms length and pulled her back into me, hugging her close.

"I love you, Soi," I whispered into her neck.

"I love you more, Yoruichi," she smiled up at me.

"I love you most!" I poked her tummy, making her laugh. Still holding onto her small hand, I reached up into the top of the Christmas tree, removing a small black box wrapped in a red bow. Confusion and then shock passed quickly over Soi's now blushing face as I knelt down in front of her.

"Soifon, I love you," I spoke softly, looking her in the eyes, "Every time I see you, you are more beautiful than the time before and I love you more each day. You make my days brighter and my nights warmer. You make me smile when I am sad and help me keep my temper when I am going to lose it. You help me make it through the day when I don't think it will ever end. We have been together for five years now and I cannot fathom a life without you. I want to know, Soifon, my little bee, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I finished by opening the small black box to reveal a sterling silver engagement ring with a small diamond embedded in it.

"I love you more and yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!" Soi choked out between her tears of joy. With a shaky hand, she reached out for the ring.

"Read the inscription," I said, "it's on the inside."

"'_I love you most,'_" she read out loud. She choked back another round of tears and slipped the ring on before throwing herself at me. "Yoruichi, you big dork!" she laughed and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you," I murmured, holding her close to me. "I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now. And it is all because of you, my little bee."

"Shut up, you're making me cry again!" she lightly hit my back with her loose fist.

I laughed and stood up, dragging her with me and then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her down the hall to our bedroom. "It's time to celebrate!" I said as I set her down on the bed.

She laughed and whispered "Merry Christmas to me," before dragging me down on top of her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my little bee."


End file.
